bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Extremely Made-Over
Extremely Made-Over is the first episode of season 2 of Bratz. Plot The Bratz hired an asisstant name Prudence, not realizing she's the niece of Burdine who sent her as an undercover spy. Summary Trivia * This is the first episode of the second series of Bratz. * New voice characters are introduced. Gallery Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p1.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p2.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p3.jpg Untitled (65).jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p4.jpg Extremely Made-Over.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p5.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p6.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p7.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p8.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p9.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p10.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p11.jpg Bratz 2.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p12.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p13.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p14.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p15.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p16.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p17.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p18.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p19.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p20.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p21.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p22.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p23.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p26.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p24.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p25.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p27.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p28.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p29.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p30.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p31.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p32.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p33.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p34.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p35.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p36.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p37.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p38.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p39.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p40.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p41.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p42.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p43.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p44.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p45.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p46.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p47.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p48.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p49.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p50.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p51 2.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p52.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p53.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p54.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p55.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p56.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p58.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p59.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p60.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p61.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p62.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p63.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p64.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p34 p35.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p65.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p66.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p67.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p68.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p69.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p70.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p71.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p72.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p73.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p74.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p75.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p76.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p77.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p78.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p79.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p80.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p81.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p82.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p83.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p84.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p85.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p86.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p87.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p88.jpg Bratz- Extremely Made-Over p89.jpg Quotes Prudence: I was about to tell you everything when I came to the office. You see… (Burdine walks out of the office) Burdine: There you are, you traitor! Wait till I tell your mother about this! Jade (confused): Burdine knows your mom? Prudence: Burdine is my mom’s sister. Cloe (gasps): Ew! That mean you’re… Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, and Cloe (shocked): Burdine’s niece?!? Yasmin: You poor, poor girl. Burdine: Finally! I’ve save enough to retired to Tahiti! Your Thing was yours! All you have to do was prove yourself by betraying the Bratz! Evan Moles' Attorney: Burdine Maxwell, I’m an attorney for Evan Moles. (Reach into her bag and pulls out a stack of papers) Mod for your magazine's false interview, Mr. Moles is suing you for $1.3 million dollars. (Hands the papers to Burdine) Burdine: Ugh! My savings! My retirement! (Toss the papers in the air) Come here, you twittering twin nitwits! (Heads towards the office) We’ve got a magazine to run! Video Category:Episodes Category:Animated Series Category:Season 2